


Of Abandoned Buildings and One Year Anniversarys

by autumnplants



Series: Fictober 2019 [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnplants/pseuds/autumnplants
Summary: October 1st. - It will be fun, trust me.





	Of Abandoned Buildings and One Year Anniversarys

Riku stared up at the abandoned building and wondered how safe it could actually be. Most of the windows were boarded up and the ones that weren’t boarded had gun shut holes and spider-webbed cracks probably caused by rocks and baseballs that were flown over from the baseball field across the street. 

Paint was peeling and the foundation itself looked a bit rocky and a very severe sense of dread and the possibility of a man eating clown was waiting for them, washed over Riku’s body and mind. 

That last one was more likely due to watching It the night before with Sora. 

Sora turned to look at Riku and gave him a soft smile. He walked back to Riku and took his hand, “C’mon, it’ll be fun, trust me!” he grinned. 

Riku took a deep breath, squeezing Sora’s hand gently as he followed his best friend into the old abandoned house. He could feel his legs start to shake as they got closer and Riku wasn’t sure he was going to make it inside. 

“Y-you promise Roxas isn’t going to jump out of here dressed like Pennywise and scare me right?” Riku asked shakily as Sora started working on the boards of the old house. 

Sora stopped and turned to Riku and shook his head with a laugh. “Man, for someone who is a Keyblade Master, you sure are a scaredy cat,” he teased tossing the final board to the side, “As funny as that sounds, no, Roxas is off hanging out with Ventus and Xion. 

Riku couldn’t help but let a small smile form on his face at Sora’s teasing words, “well, I wouldn’t be such a scaredy cat if you hadn’t watched It last night.” He stuck his tongue out at Sora.

Sora just cheekily smiled and headed into the building. When Riku didn’t follow, he stuck his head out and gave his friend an encouraging smile, “C’mon Riku!” 

Riku let out a breath and nodded his head and carefully walked into the abandoned building. He closed eyes and waited for the inevitable, but when nothing came out to scare him, he relaxed his shoulders and opened his eyes.

What he found instead was a small collapsible table with two metal folding chairs. In the middle of the table was a vase that held a bouquet of Sunflowers. Two paper plates sat across from each other with wrapped up sandwiches and accompanied by a can of Sea Salt Ice Cream.

Turning to Sora, Riku raised an eyebrow with a small smile, “what’s all this?” He asked gesturing to the table. 

Sora chewed on the inside of his lip before taking Riku’s hand. “It is our one year anniversary.” He said pulling a chair out for Riku. He tapped the back of the chair gently, signaling to Riku that he wanted him to sit.

Had it really been a year? Time seemed to fly by and then move too slow for Riku to really remember important dates anymore. Especially after helping Sora in the Reaper’s game and bringing him back as he had promised.

Riku was just glad they were together again and that things had finally worked out for them both. Feelings were discussed and a relationship has blossomed.

Riku moved to take a seat and smiled at Sora as he sat down. He looked over his plate and smiled adoringly at Sora.

Riku started to unwrap the sandwich as Sora opened his soda. The sandwich was a chicken and cranberry salad sandwich, which was another one of Riku’s favorites.

“I know it isn’t anything fancy, but I thought a nice lunch away from the others would be nice.” Sora offered as he started to unwrap his own sandwich.

“It’s perfect Sora, you’re perfect. This is really sweet, even if the location is a bit questionable.” Riku teased taking Sora’s hand. 

Sora squeezed his hand before rolling his eyes, “I wanted somewhere, where no one would find us.” 

“It’s perfect babe.” Riku promised.

They sat and ate, talking about everything and nothing. When they were done eating, they playfully poked each other with sticks they found on the ground and when it started to get dark, they walked home, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy First Day Of October! Or as I like to call it, First Day of Halloween!
> 
> I’m gonna try and write one of these prompts a day! 
> 
> This is where I found the prompts; https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/187637998976/fictober-2019
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! 💖✨🌿


End file.
